


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teams RWBY and JNPR get together for their weekly movie night, save for one Ruby Rose.</p>
<p>(Also posted on tumblr, http://bards-in-a-mob.tumblr.com/post/84082343638/movie-night-a-ladybug-fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Friday was, at least for the cooperative teams of RWBY and JNPR, reserved as a movie night. Every week, strictly at 7 o’ clock PM, they would pile into either of their cramped rooms, hook up the moderately sized television Jaune inherited from a cousin, shove the beds away, create a “couch” using one of the beds, and pop in whatever movie that week’s member had chosen. The 7 o’ clock time was never agreed upon, but rather enforced by the simple fact that Nora would eat every last kernel of popcorn if the others failed to arrive on time. The clock currently read 7:05 in JNPR’s dorm, and Blake sat by herself on the far side of their makeshift couch.

Down on the floor, Yang and Weiss fought viciously for the larger blanket, their game of tug o’ war receding into childish insults and, from the crisp smell of burnt fabric coming from Yang’s direction, heated semblances. Ren, also on the floor with his energetic partner, listened attentively to Nora’s tales from the week, details inflated and hand gestures exaggerated. Despite the scuffle next to him, Ren managed to ward off any comedic, cartoon swipes at the popcorn bowl that might result in an over-the-top shower of salty snacks. Above the duo was the remaining half of their team, peacefully sharing their existence on the side opposite Blake. Unlike the heiress and the brawling blonde, Pyrra and Jaune were wrapped together in a blanket, content to let their friends settle down without any aid or additional chaos.

Everyone was present, save for one certain leader. Blake slipped her scroll out from underneath a round tin stashed out of Nora’s sight. She tapped Ruby’s picture, the device’s light temporarily blinding her as Ren switched off the lights. The scroll showed no new messages, and Blake frowned. The ears atop her head fell horizontal across her skull, unrestricted by the bow she wore on her head daily. Like the rest of her friends, Blake had swapped out her uniform for her night clothes, leaving her bow behind in their dorm room, as per Ruby’s request. Beneath her feet, Blake saw Yang’s golden crown pop out from the bundle of blanket which she had trapped herself and the icy heiress glaring at her. 

“Nothing from Ruby?” she asked, her lilac eyes brightening up from the television’s reflection. Incidentally, it was Blake’s turn to select their movie, and in light of Nora’s pick of Hercules last week, she had chosen Spirited Away to run with the animation theme. The fact only deepened her ache for Ruby’s presence. 

“Nothing.” Blake stated quietly, curling up by herself. “She said she was going to train with Velvet after classes, but she promised she would still be on time.”

Yang smiled at her partner, patting Blake’s leg, “Don’t worry. She’ll get here eventually, I’m sure.”

The movie started up, and the minutes began to wash away. Despite being her choice, Blake hardly paid attention to the movie. Scenes blended together, and Blake’s thoughts went to the novel she had left on her bunk. Even though the book consisted of a sappy romance plot wrapped up in poorly written prose, she longed to hide herself in its pages.

The faunus was just nearly nodding off when the door burst open, Ruby rushing in to close the door. Save for Nora, too engrossed in the movie to care, everyone turned their heads to the blushing leader. Ruby tried to grin, gushing out hasty apologies as she snaked around the furniture and her friends to the side where Blake was, now at full attention. She grimaced at the empty popcorn bowl, but grabbed the blanket folded up by the bowl and sat down by her girlfriend.

“Sorry I’m late Blake,” she whispered, curling in the faunus’s lap and wrapped the blanket around them. “Velvet and I ran over on training and I wanted to take a shower before I got here.”

Blake sniffed, catching the scent of water and Ruby’s soap on her. She smiled when Ruby bumped her head into Blake’s chin, resting against the curve of her neck. She nuzzled into Ruby’s red-streaked hair, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“I missed you,” Blake said, opening her eyes and breathing out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. Ruby leaned back as she settled in, eyes still working out the darkness surrounding the lit TV.

“I know. Velvet was teaching me a trick she uses to get around in battle!” Ruby chattered brightly, mimicking with her hands what she was describing, which was really just a cartwheel that ended in a strong leap forwards, but Blake enjoyed watching Ruby get excited and worked up over the maneuver.

A strong “shh!” from Weiss was enough to make Ruby put her hands back underneath the blanket, though.

As the two got comfortable, Blake’s elbow knocked into something metallic, snapping to attention as she remembered the tin. Awkwardly freeing her arm, she grabbed the colorful tin. Tiny Beowolf faces adorned the sides and top of the tin, surrounded by hearts and various baked goods sticking out of each one’s mouth. She brought it around to show Ruby, cracking the lid off to reveal a small bounty of cookies dotted with chocolate chips.

“I got these for you,” Blake said quietly, smiling when Ruby grabbed the tin eagerly, pulling out a cookie without hesitation. “They’re from your favorite bakery.”

“You’re the best, Blake!” Ruby managed between delighted bites, snuggling closer to Blake, the tin securely hid away from a certain prying ginger’s eyes. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Ruby,” Blake replied, arm now returned around Ruby for the remainder of the night. By the time the movie had finished, Ruby had also cleared out the tin of its contents. Not that Blake minded in the slightest.


End file.
